Wetten sind zum Verlieren da!
by xxLilyxxLunaxxMalfoyxx
Summary: Ginny und Luna haben gewettet Draco und Blaise zu verführen. Was sie nicht wissen, ist, dass Draco und Blaise ebenfalls gewettet haben. Die Beiden wollen Ginny und Luna mit ihrem Charme bezirzen! Ob das gut gehen kann?
1. Prolog

Als Ginny Weasley und Luna Lovegood am Gryffindortisch beim Frühstück saßen, hatten sie sich entschieden.

Den ganzen letzten Abend, hatten sie überlegt, was sie gegen ihre Langeweile tun konnten. Schließlich waren sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen.

Sie würden wetten.

Ginny musste den Slytherin Blaise Zabini, innerhalb von einem Monat, zu ihrem festen Freund machen und Luna seinen besten Freund Draco Malfoy für sich gewinnen.

Es wurde ihnen etwas leichter gemacht, weil Zabini und Malfoy, genau wie die meisten anderen Schüler auch, ihr letztes Jahr wiederholen würden und sie deshalb zusammen mit Ginny und Luna in einem Jahrgang waren.

Nachdem die gute Seite den Krieg gewonnen hatte, waren manche Todesser zur Besinnung gekommen.

Die Familien Malfoy und Zabini gehörten zu ihnen.

Auch hatten sich die meisten Slytherins wieder in ganz normale Schüler verwandelt und die Häuserrivalität spielte auch keine so große Rolle mehr.

Deshalb hatten sie auch Malfoy und Zabini ausgewählt.

Sie hatten sich die letzten sechs Jahre immer nur Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen und würden deshalb nicht besonders leicht zu knacken sein.

Die beiden Mädchen besiegelten ihre Wette mit einem Handschlag und viel Gelächter, weswegen sich ein paar andere Schüler zu ihnen umdrehten.

ooOOoo

Am Slytherintisch drehte Draco Malfoy sich unauffällig zu den Gryffindors um, weil an deren Tisch gerade lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

Dabei sah er geradewegs zu Ginny Weasley, der er wohl oder übel den nächsten Monat nachstellen musste.

Er fragte sich seit heute Nacht um drei Uhr, warum er mit Blaise wetten musste.

Aber was sollte er auch tun, Blaise hatte mitten in der Nacht seinen Ruf als Womanizer in den Dreck gezogen und behauptet, er würde nur Mädchen aus Slytherin, Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw mit seinem Charme bezirzen können, aber bestimmt keine Gryffindors.

Das hatte Draco natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen gelassen und gesagt, er könne jedes weibliche Wesen in Hogwarts für sich gewinnen.

Diese Aussage stellte sich, im Nachhinein gesehen, als das Dümmste, was er jemals von sich gegeben hatte heraus, denn Blaise schlug eine Wette vor.

Er, Draco Malfoy, musste es innerhalb eines Monats schaffen Ginny Weasley zu seiner festen Freundin zu machen, während Blaise sich an Luna Lovegood halten musste.

Derjenige, der es nicht schaffte, musste für das restliche Schuljahr die Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben des anderen machen.

Im Falle eines beiderseitigen Versagens, was keiner der Beiden für wahrscheinlich hielt, musste sie alle Hausaufgaben des jeweils anderen für den Rest des Schuljahrs machen.

Draco fragte sich , in was er sich jetzt schon wieder hinein geritten hatte und murmelte leise: „Top, die Wette gilt!".


	2. Slytherins können nett sein?

Ginny Weasley war einfach nur genervt, als sie mit einem Bücherstapel, so groß wie der Mount Everest, aus der Bibliothek kam.

Sie holte die Bücher, mittlerweile schon alle zwei Tage, für die kranke Hermine, die das Bett hüten musste und keinen Lesestoff mehr hatte.

Natürlich hatten sich weder Harry noch Ron angeboten ihr zu helfen und ihren Ärger darüber machte sie deutlich indem sie die ganze Zeit über „Toll, ganz toll, jetzt muss ich mal wieder die ganzen Bücher zu Hermine schleppen! Harry und Ron könnten ja auch mal auf die Idee kommen mir zu helfen.", vor sich hin murmelte.

Draco Malfoy's Laune hingegen wurde nur noch besser, als er das Opfer seiner Wette sah. Ginny lief mit einem ziemlich großen Bücherstapel vor ihm her und grummelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin.

Draco's Plan war, mit ihr zusammen zustoßen und ihr dann ganz gentlemanlike dabei zu helfen, die Bücher wieder aufzusammeln.

Das einzige Problem war, dass sie vor ihm lief.

Doch auch dafür wusste Draco eine Lösung!

Er bog nach rechts in einen schmalen Gang ab und verschwand dann in einem Geheimgang.

Der Blonde musste zwar rennen, aber als er am Ende des Ganges hinter einem Wandteppich hervorsprang, war vom Weasley-Mädchen noch nichts zu sehen.

Also strich er sich die Haare glatt und ging, einen gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, in Ginny's Richtung.

Als er das leise Murmeln von Ginny's Stimme hörte, beschleunigte er seine Schritte und lief frontal in sie hinein.

Der Rotschopf prallte gegen ihn, verlor das Gleichgewicht, ließ die Bücher fallen und setzte sich ziemlich unsanft auf den Steinboden.

Draco hingegen blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und taumelte nicht mal ein winziges bisschen.

Ginny war gerade erst dabei sich wieder zu sammeln, fing aber trotzdem an wie ein Rohrspatz zu schimpfen: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Volltrottel? Es gibt auch noch andere Menschen auf dieser Welt, du bist nicht der -".

Kaum sah sie in das Gesicht mit den blonden Haaren und erkannte Malfoy, erstarb ihre Stimme und sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, da er sie noch gar nicht beleidigt hatte.

Draco setzte währenddessen sein nettestes Lächeln auf und streckte dem zierliche Mädchen eine Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Diese sah in noch verwirrter an, ergriff aber schließlich doch noch seine Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.

Als Ginny wieder sicher stand, beugte Draco sich hinunter, um die Bücher aufzusammeln. Ginny fing an ihm zu helfen und als sich ihre Hände durch Zufall berührten, durchzuckte beide ein Funken. Sie zog ihre Hand schnell zurück und stand wieder auf.

Nachdem Draco ihr die Bücher wieder in die Hand gedrückt hatte, lächelte er ihr noch einmal zu und sagte: „Ciao, wir sehen uns!". Ginny sah ihm noch einen Moment wie erstarrt nach, beeilte sich aber dann, ihm noch ein „Danke!" hinterher zu brüllen.

ooOOoo

Luna ging gerade auf den Ländereien spazieren, als sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanke riss: „Hey Lovegood, warte mal!".

Sie drehte sich langsam um und entdeckte Blaise Zabini, der auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Was ist denn los, Zabini?", fragte Luna mit ihrer melodischen Stimme und sah Blaise fragend an.

Blaise war über so wenig Feindseligkeit zwar überrascht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Stattdessen fragte er: „Wie geht's dir so?".

Das blonde Mädchen sah ihn immer noch verwundert an, antwortete aber auf seine Frage: „Gut, wieso fragst du?".

Blaise sagte, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten unwohl zu fühlen: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Abend schon etwas vor hast, wenn nicht, würde ich dich nämlich gerne auf eine Party einladen. Du kannst auch eine Freundin mitbringen, wenn du willst".

Luna fielen jetzt fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Warum sollte ein Slytherin sie auf eine Party einladen wollen?

Doch als sie einen Augenblick nachgedacht hatte, traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich auch auf dieser Party sein würde, wie ein Schlag.

Das würde ihre Chancen, die Wette mit Ginny zu gewinnen, in ungeahnte Höhen schnellen lassen.

Nach diesen Gedankengängen, die nur ungefähr fünf Sekunden gedauert hatten, sagte sie mit den Worten, „Klar, warum nicht? Ich komme gerne", zu.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Blaise Gesicht und er meinte: „Sehr schön, ich schicke dir dann eine Eule mit allem, was du wissen musst, in Ordnung?".

Da es für Luna kein Problem war, willigte sie ein.

ooOOoo

Ginny konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, was sie anziehen sollte.

Als Luna sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit zu der Slytherinparty kommen wollte, hatte sie natürlich sofort zugesagt.

Aber auf den Rat der Blonden, konnte sie im Moment nicht zählen, denn diese machte sich gerade im Bad fertig.

Das hatte die Rothaarige schon hinter sich, dafür stand sie jetzt eben vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und wühlte in ihm herum.

Schließlich holte sie einfach alle Kleider heraus und warf sie dann nach einem kurzen Blick nacheinander wieder hinein.

Untermalt wurde das Ganze mit Kommentaren wie „Grün? Ich bin ja wohl keine Slytherin!", „Das hat einen Ausschnitt bis zum Boden. So nötig hab ich es dann doch nicht!" und „Zu hoch geschlossen, ich bin ja keine Nonne!".

Schließlich waren nur noch drei Kleider übrig und Ginny den Tränen nahe.

Als sie sich jedoch, eines der Kleider genauer ansah, hatte sie das Richtige gefunden!

Das schwarze Kleid war kurz und einfach geschnitten.

Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, sah Ginny darin wunderschön aus.

Luna, die gerade fertig angezogen aus dem Bad kam, blieb stehen und hauchte: „Bei Merlins Unterhose, du siehst wunderbar aus!". Ginny schaute sie an und meinte grinsend: „Du bist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern!".

Das stimmte, denn Luna hatte ein himmelblaues Kleid an, welches, wenn sie sich drehte, um sie herumflatterte.

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen sich noch die Haare gemacht hatten, hatten sie immer noch Zeit, da die Party um 21 Uhr anfangen sollte, es aber erst 20 Uhr war.

Diese Zeit nutzten sie, um sich von den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages zu erzählen.

ooOOoo

Blaise sah zu Draco herüber, der einfach nur an die Wand starrte und keinen Laut von sich gab, während die Hauselfen den Raum für die Party fertig machten.

„Alter, was ist mit dir los? Du wirkst irgendwie ... anders als sonst. Hast du etwa Angst, die Wette zu verlieren?", stichelte Blaise.

Draco hatte nicht im geringsten Angst die Wette zu verlieren.

Es machte ihm viel mehr Angst, dass er Ginny heute morgen doch tatsächlich niedlich gefunden hatte, wie sie dort auf dem Boden gesessen und sich aufgeregt hatte.

Blaise hingegen, machte sich Gedanken, wie er Luna am ehesten für sich gewinnen könnte. Die einzige Idee, die er hatte war, dass er sich während der Party abfüllen und sie danach verführen würde.

Dann kam es nur noch darauf an, ob sie wegen seinen Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber bei ihm bleiben würde oder ob sie es nur für einen One-Night-Stand hielt.

Keiner der beiden Gedanken fand Blaise besonders toll.

Wenn sie seine Freundin sein wollen würde, hätte er zwar die Wette gewonnen, musste Luna dann aber auch irgendwie wieder loswerden und wirklich fertig machen wollte er sie auch nicht.

Bei eintreten des zweiten Falls, hätte er die Wette so gut wie verloren, denn sie würde sich bestimmt nicht noch einmal auf ihn einlassen.

Denn wer wollte schon einen One-Night-Stand, zu seinem festen Freund machen?


End file.
